<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fog by AShyCryptid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587174">fog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShyCryptid/pseuds/AShyCryptid'>AShyCryptid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Silent Hill (Video Game Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Necromancer AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShyCryptid/pseuds/AShyCryptid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The damned place is filled with fog and the source of it doesn't even know why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maria/James Sunderland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You ever wonder why they’re here? Why all of us cannot leave?”</p>
<p>James watches the woman looking out into the fog. The questions she’s asked have been plaguing his mind since he stepped foot in this place. The shambling monsters that come after him, the horrors that chase him down breathlessly, relentlessly like a never-ending nightmare.</p>
<p>“It’s because of <em> you, </em>” Maria says as she turns and jabs at his chest with her finger.</p>
<p>“W-what do you mean?” He steps back but she grabs his shirt to pull him close, wrinkling it in her grip and forcing him to stay, to focus.</p>
<p>“You don’t feel it do you? The hum of something strange through your veins? Why the dead have never stayed dead since the moment you reached town?” James frowns in confusion, frozen and unable to her questions despite the thumping of his heart telling him <em> yes, I do. </em></p>
<p>Maria laughs dryly, white fog misting from her mouth as she crashes her lips into James. She bites at his mouth while he tries to kiss back. His lips part for her and eagerly she breathes in his breath, his power before she pulls back.</p>
<p>When he swallows, the taste of ash and something sweet yet rotten lingers on his tongue.</p>
<p>Licking her lips, she admires how her lipstick stains his mouth like smeared blood. </p>
<p>“Maria?”</p>
<p>Her hands find their way hanging around his neck, his arms come to wrap around her waist. His warmth, she notices, is something only he has in this damned place. She rests her head on his chest before she speaks in a low murmur, an imparting of truth loud in the silence around them. </p>
<p>
  <em> “We’re only here because you want us here.” </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>